Fragments Highlander drabbles
by fractured sun
Summary: A collection of unrelated highlander drabbles and ficlets. A mixture of gen and slash including crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

_AN Some highlander drabbles for anyone who didn't catch them on LJ. I enjoyed writing in this format so I may write more (in new chapters). Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

_

Highlander:-

Kronos is nearly 400 the first time he sees snow. White flakes fall as if the clouds themselves were breaking apart and dropping to the dirt. He wonders if they have angered a God and the sky is going to bury them in punishment. Methos leans across his horse and calls it 'snow'. Kronos nods relieved the world will not end today, Methos would know, even now he is sure he will never equal the knowledge of the older immortal. Kronos swings his blade slashing apart a laughing local captive reminding them that even when the sky falls he rules.

******

A strike of his blade, was followed by a rush of lightening searing every nerve ending. For a minute a host of voices clamoured for control drowning the 200 year old quickening. His sanity teetered on a knife edge as Adam Pierson was shredded under the weight of Benjamin Adams, Matthias Adamson, Death and a thousand others stirred into life by the liquid fire of the quickening. The steady pulse that was Methos swept them all aside. Past personas were buried and for a moment he was Methos whilst he painstakingly pieced Adam Pierson together and allowed him control again.

****

Highlander/Buffy:-

"People don't usually come to bars to get stone tablets translated," Adam Pierson grinned at the blonde student tipping his bottle to take another drink, "So what makes you think _I_ can help you?"

She crossed her arms "Someone told me you're good with old things, obviously not so much."

He smiled at the manipulation offered her a folded piece of paper "You can have your translation if you give me the original." He called out as she left with her translation "Hey Slayer, tell Ripper he still owes me."

Methos smirked, pleased at the return of his old recipe.

******

Highlander/Magnificent 7:-

Josiah Sanchez was dead and buried, shot during a bank robbery. The funeral had been attended by the entire population of four corners. When he had sat up halfway through the ceremony it was difficult to tell who was more surprised, the mourners or the newly immortal Josiah. His six friends weren't sure whether to celebrate or shoot the undead creature, eventually they decided it was a medical marvel. Nathan sometimes muttered about disappearing scars and Chris watched him out of the corner of his eye, but life continued as normal. Then Melvin Koren came through town and everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N none of these are actually 'proper' drabbles not being 100 words long, they are snippets and ficlets written in memes or for holidays. Some of them are quite fun so I thought I woould include them here.

* * *

This was written for valentines day, see I am a romantic at heart :0)_

Methos looked down at the still beating heart in Kronos' hand, his eyes widening he swayed closer to Kronos slightly."Here brother." Kronos handed the dripping organ to him "For you, so you know they'll never bother you again."Methos let a smile grow across his face as he stared down at the still warm flesh "You always bring me the best presents..... Did they scream?""Oh yes like someone was ripping their hearts out of their chests." Kronos' grin widened "Because I was. No one kills you and lives.... No one except me." Kronos reached out a blood streaked hand and pulled Methos against him, who instantly wrapped his empty hand around his head to pull him in for a bruising kiss.

* * *

_This set of snippets were written for a meme where people specified a pair of characters and a favour and I wrote a letter asking for it._

snakewhissperer asked for Amanda asking Methos for a sexual favour.

Darling,

As I am sure you know tomorrow is my birthday and I wanted to invite you to my private party you, me, and all those lovely sparkly things I know Duncan has bought me. We'll steal some of that superb champagne Mac has in his cellar, you bring the chocolate and whipped cream and I'll bring something slinky. If he's very lucky we might invite Duncan along too.

Kisses  
A

pat_t asked for Joe Dawson to Rupert Giles, any favour and for Duncan Macleod asking Angel to help him find Adam Pierson.

Rupert,

Sorry to spring this on you after so long since we last spoke but I was hoping you had something time consuming you could find for Adam Pierson to do. I need something to distract him from building a bar bill to rival the national debt. Perhaps you need someone to translate something or a self repairing punch bag to train your slayer, his flight gets in at 12.25 on Wednesday.

Joe

Duncan to Angel

Angel,

I was hoping you could help me find my friend, Adam Pierson. Though he is probably using another name now. He disappeared just over a week ago, I would wait until he comes back himself but I am a little concerned about the conversation he was having with Amanda and Corey before he left.

Thank you  
Macleod

lil_1337 asked for Wufei Chang (Gundam Wing) challenging Methos to a duel for charity.

Dr Matthews,

I have been asked to participate in an exhibition for the war recovery foundation. In preparation I offer you a formal challenge: live blades, 14:00 hrs at the new Brussels peace centre, first to three points match. This should give us a chance for a rematch of our interrupted duel last year. I have informed Dr. Po, Colonel Une and Ms. Peacecraft/Darlian of your participation they are looking forward to seeing you there.

Chang Wufei

* * *

_In another meme I was supplied the title 'The day everything got worse' by Orehime and I had to write snippets for fics in different fandoms of a fic by that name. This is the highlander one_.

Methos pressed his fingers to his temples trying to cut out the visions and presence in his head. In the background the doctor bounced around from one control to another discussing three topics at once, Methos quite liked the doctor, his comments, enthusiasm and bad driving were actually quite endearing. The TARDIS on the other hand, ever since she had entered his mind she had decided he needed mothering. He probably would have been amused if her concern hadn't come laced with images from the time vortex. The doctor was now saying something about watches and time-wars, Methos sighed it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

_This group came from a meme where I was given two characters and had to write a note between them._

Aeron_lanart asked for Captain Jack Harkness to Amanda:

A note left with a hotel concierge

Amanda,

I enjoyed our evening out yesterday, good food, music a little excitement with the appearance of a few weevils and of course excellent company. I noticed you forgot to return my wallet, don't worry about a thing I came to fetch it so you wouldn't have to worry about returning it. Give my best to your gorgeous glowering friend for me, you should persuade him to join us next time.

Till next century  
Jack

***  
lil_1337 asked for a note from Methos to Ten:

An invoice found in the corner of the Tardis:

Bill for services and expenses from latest TARDIS trip:

1. Authentication of Bronze age artifacts $400 an hour/ $800

2. Legal services in Trojan court $800 an hour /$2200

3. Tour guide services $200 a day/ $600

4. Recovery of Donna Noble from Dalek army/ $5000

5. Loss of two silver daggers due to vapourisation/ $10,000

6. Dry cleaning bill/ $300

7. Loss of earnings due to unscheduled kidnapping/ $400

8. Compensation for mental anguish/ $ 100,000

To be paid at 2008 rates subject to 20% interest per year plus inflation.

Note attached to Invoice:

Dear Doctor,

I have included an invoice for our latest trip, I think that your idea of fun and mine are somewhat different. I have mentioned before I do not enjoy situations which may result in my decapitation or extermination, the young have such curious ideas about excitement. Please settle your bill quickly, I accept cash cheque or any major credit card, or you can pay off my tab. Next time how about we go for a quiet drink instead, you're buying.

Methos

p.s If you see Jack can you remind him he still needs to return my signed Rolling Stones album.

* * *

In another meme lil_1337 asked for 'Five presents Methos has given to people'

1. Several famous pieces of artwork stolen from the Louvre sent to Duncan 2 years ago for christmas, he forged Amanda's signature on the card.... they have been arguing about it ever since --- neither of them has yet realised he was behind it.

2. Three small villages and a new horse given to Kronos, just before he left him... in lieu of a dear Kronos letter

3. Seven different pistols given for different occasions - he is still trying to persuade Mac to carry one

4. A new bar for Joe who is still under the impression the watchers paid for it.

5. His journal from 167-169 AD given to Don Salazer after he opened Shakespeare and Co. (Though of course Don thought this was a lucky find of Adam's).


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: These are a series of crossover snippets originally written for meme. The original idea was to allow people to try to guess the crossovers. I've added a list of the fandoms at the bottom of the page_.

* * *

1. Methos sighed as he sat in the cell, what on Earth had possessed him to join a resistance against a military dictatorship. Especially in a war with so many weapons capable of dismembering people. He hadn't even had a chance to get himself 'killed' trying to escape, yet. He crossed his arms sighing impatiently Macleod was late. Methos rolled off the bunk as he heard the explosion the other side of the corridor, followed eventually by a series of alarms.  
It was at least 24 hours later when the highlander, finally, made an appearance and Methos was not in a good mood "What kept you?"  
Macleod smiled "Sorry, apparently I wasn't the only one breaking in to kill someone off last night and they tightened their security." he laughed "Though apparently he changed his mission objective in the middle and ended up rescuing his friend instead. Sorry I don't think I'll be able to able to follow his example,"  
Methos grinned sardonically "Oh so we still get to die in a blaze of glory then? Goody just what I always wanted. This is the last war I let you talk me into highlander. Let's retire somewhere peaceful after this, How about Brussels?"

* * *

2. The elder brother had killed the younger in the middle of his story again which rather spoiled the flow of the narrative but Methos supposed if anyone could understand difficult 'sibling' relationships it would be himself. Methos rolled his eyes ignoring the indignant squawk from the raven and pulling the baby gargoyle away from the fire and depositing it back into the centre of the room. In the distance Methos could hear insistent ringing, it seemed he wouldn't get to hear the end of the story tonight either.

* * *

3. Amanda smiled as she slipped from the house carrying the oversized leather bound book. $100,000 for a book that wasn't even protected by a security system just sitting on a large lectern in an attic. She worried a little, there had to be a catch to the commission and so far she hadn't worked it out, and she really didn't like the guy who was paying her. He was probably planning to kill her, and he never had explained why he made her drink that strange vial, $100,000 though, she looked at the book again and wondered how much Methos would give her for it.

* * *

4. Kronos scowled as he shook the salt out of his hair and glared at the men in front of him praying at him in terribly accented Latin. He wasn't a demon, had never been a demon and rather enjoyed the irony. Kronos grinned as he stepped over the intricate drawings across the floor and started to 'explain' the meaning of mistaken identity to the hapless would be heroes.

* * *

5. Part of Methos wanted to remind his new acquaintance with the wide and obnoxious grin, that he wasn't in fact a child and didn't need to have his hand held as they ran from danger. The other part of him, the part that kept him from running out and challenging young idiots or looking for damsels in distress told him firmly to wait until he wasn't being chased by homicidal moving shop mannequins. This would teach him to avoid part time retail jobs in his next identity, however useful they were when pretending to be a student.

* * *

6. The whirr of the printer had Methos kicking his chair over to the other side of the lab to pick up the spectra. He groaned as he recognised the suspect walking past, he had really hoped that the decapitated body in the morgue would remain an unsolved mystery but Macleod just had to leave trace all over the 'murder' scene. Losing or destroying all that evidence really wasn't going to do Methos' new career any good.

* * *

7. Duncan sighed as took the wanted poster from the grieving widow, looking at the wanted man's picture. He reminded her that although he occasionally helped track a fugitive he wasn't a lawman, or a bounty hunter. Well he was planning to ride on anyway, he had been in Texas for too long there didn't seem to be any harm in watching out for signs of the murderer. According to the widow he had been trained to track by the people too, it would be a challenge that would take his mind off Koren's disappearance.

* * *

8. Amanda smiled as she accepted another cup of tea, she was so glad that she let Duncan persuade her to visit Japan, this school was packed full of extremely rich and gullible boys who in a few years would be extremely rich and gullible men and they were really the best kind. Though unfortunately she might have to steer clear of the ones who had extremely rich, powerful and (she suspected) ruthless boyfriends, she looked over at Methos one of those competing with her was more than enough trouble. Either way the trip was worth it just to see the spar Methos had set up between Duncan and the cute hyperactive boy who looked all of about eight. At least he had given Duncan plenty of cake to help him with the shock.

* * *

9. Methos The Blue eyed the eagle that had brought him the message. Time to sail on perhaps, he had no intention in getting caught in a battle between the head of his order and it's most powerful member, and with the shadow growing in the East this was fast becoming an unhealthy world to remain in. He picked up the ring he had hidden away for so long, last remaining of its kind, its brothers either taken or destroyed. Well it would soon be useless, either under the power of the shadow or its power destroyed. Time to make use of this power to move onto another world, and with a bit of work he should be able channel the ring's power to keep it's bearer alive into himself.

* * *

10. Joe slid another beer across the bar to Methos as the old man kept up the steady stream of bullshit and rhetoric he was feeding to Mac. Not for the first time, that evening, Joe reminded himself that it was bad manners to eavesdrop on his friend's thoughts. Even if he did badly want to know if Methos really had known Cleopatra or if he was just making it up. Joe stretched then held out his hand under the counter as the set of keys he dropped flew into them. A risk, particularly considering current public opinion and the new registration laws, but he was too tired to pick them off the floor. Besides the place was empty except for his two friends who all things considered should be the last to throw stones at people for being different.

* * *

_Fandoms: 1. Gundam wing, 2. Sandman, 3. Charmed, 4. Supernatural, 5. Dr Who, 6. CSI, 7. Magnificent 7, 8. Ouran high school host club, 9. Lord of the Rings, 10. X-Men _


End file.
